Forgotten Pokemon
Im not a glitch, am i? Finally its over! Its over! Finally im done!!! Im tired of waiting it simply turn off! Its now broken! Finally! Wondering why i broke my game boy? Them carry on reading! I was a typical pokemon fan. I had every single pokemon from pokedex, except one: Missingno. You can call me strange but i actually consideer Missingno as a pokemon. I always thought this 'pokemon' was fascinating! But sadly whenever i search on youtube how to catch it, the page was redirected to a page with a warning on it: 'Warning: DO NOT TRY LOOK AT THIS PAGE AGAIN! SHE CATCHED ME, SHES GONNA DO SAME AT YOU' 'ERROR 000: THIS PAGE IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOU! REDIRECTING YOU TO A SAFE PAGE 0%' I didnt knew what was going on. Finally i found a video who didnt redirect me to warning pages. It showed every single step to how to catch Missingno. ''' '''I turned on my gameboy and did every single step carefully. Finally, a female missingno appeared. I had no masterball, so i used a normal pokeball and guess what? She was caught! I nicknamed her Glitchy. After that, a message appeared: 'Am i a glitch?' >Yes >No Of course i clicked 'NO'. I always believed that Missingno was more than a simple glitch. I thought it was a legendary pokemon! Them, another message appeared: 'Youre an awesome trainer, thank you :)' Hours later, my mom told me to go to my stairs. I saved the game and turned it off. The next day, i was so excited to play with my newest missingno! She was strangely stronger than my charizard and beat my rival on just a bit of turns. My friend challenged me to a battle. His first pokemon was Kangaskhan. ''' '''I used my missingno 'Glitchy tryed to use GLITCH but it missed' 'Kangaskhan tryed to use Blizzard but it missed' 'Glitchy tryed to use Water Pulse but it is scared' 'Kangaskhan is in love with Glitchy' 'Glitchy used HUG' What? Hug? Glitchy didnt learn any move called HUG! So i freaked out and accidentally screamed: 'YOUR USELESS GLITCH!' Glitchy answered on a message: 'I told you knew me' 'Glitchy fled' 'Kangaskhan fled' 'You won...' After that i gone hunting, cause i had no strong pokemon left. I went to safari zone, them this happened: 'Glitchy Appeared!' I sent out my charizard but when i pressed 'Ember', that happened: 'Charizard is too scared to fight' 'Glitchy used text box' 'Why no one can see the real me? Im tired of being captured for item duplication!' I was shooked. 'I-im not a glitch... Am i?' >Yes >No At this point, i was just tired of all of this. I just wanted to turn the game off without saving but the button wasnt working. I pressed 'YES'. 'YOURE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! WHY YALL CANT SEE MY REAL FORM? WHY YALL FORGOT ABOUT THE TRUE ME?' 'Missingno is feeling forgotten. Confort her?' >Yes >No 'Missingno used glitchyball' 'Missingno missed' Instead of a missingno sprite, there was a glitched kangaskhan baby sprite I tryed multiple times to turn the game off. After many tries, the game frozen. This was my chance! I could finally get out of all this freak! I fastly brought dad's tools and started to break the game. Finally... It brokes. Now please take this broken game away from me! I never wanna play pokemon again! ~Creepypasta made by me. It was my first creepypasta so sorry if its bad XD Category:Pokepasta Category:MissingNo. Category:Theory Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror